


[PODFIC] A Long Time Coming (thestanceyg)

by jammytoast



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Homecoming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Soldier!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jammytoast/pseuds/jammytoast
Summary: Sherlock's been acting strangely, and Lestrade isn't sure why. One day he finds a shirtless soldier in Sherlock's flat and things start to make a lot more sense. (Told in Podfic form).





	[PODFIC] A Long Time Coming (thestanceyg)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Long Time Coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011359) by [thestanceyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg). 



> I loved this fic and felt compelled to podfic it.  
> Specifically to the author - if you are still active please let me know if you are alright with this. I went ahead with it but will do whatever with it at your will.  
> Either way, enjoy I suppose. Thanks so much to all!  
> Additionally, I am always looking for things to podfic. Feel welcome to recommend your fic in the comments or ask if I can check out somebody else's.

**Mediafire:** [Mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5q0atvtldktgttd/ALTC.mp3)

Let me know if you are having trouble with the link and/or need another format.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on social media!  
> Tumblr: https://spirkintodarkness.tumblr.com/ / https://jamierbean.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/kiarakuraru?lang=en


End file.
